Neo Nebula
by FSR Kindleman
Summary: When Team Neo Nebula decides to awaken the U.L.T.I.M.A.T.E Beast, named Neo Nebula everything breaks loose.


I don't own Rockman or any original characters, but I own me, RK, and all my other characters. Wow…. anyway, enjoy!

Rockman: HA! You don't own me!

FSR: ……..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 1: Jack In, Execute, & Crossfuse)

A glowing blade engulfed in intense flame quickly appeared on Kindleman and Megaman's hand. For a moment, it was still. The red netnavi was Kindleman. His red bodysuit with yellow flame shapes up the sides and on the center like a belt, with black hands and feet, and white wraps around his ankles and wrists (like Shadowman), the V with two lines on the top sides and a flame in the center served as a symbol on his helmet and chest, which made him unique from other netnavies. He could add flame to neutral chips and bring out the true potential of fire chips, including Program Advances. The sword started to burn hotly as the red & yellow netnavi moved quickly out of sight then re appeared clashing swords with the blue netnavi. RUMBLE RUMBLE.

"Wha?" RK, Kindleman's operator said, looking around. "Let's finish these two off before we go investigating." Kindleman said. "Agreed. Kindle Cannon! Hyperchip in and download! Immediately, the navi held out his right arm to transform it into his Kindle Blaster, his default machine gun weapon with a barrel, like Megaman's buster encased around it. A red fireball appeared on it to indicate that he was charging. Then he extended his arm and fired a deadly fire blast. _Megaman Logging Out._

"You only won because of a Hyperchip." Megaman's operator Lan said. "Our navi's strength, speed, power, and skill are equal." "Not really." RK then said, "Kindleman, jack out. "Sure." The red and yellow navi then reappeared in his PET, or, PErsonal Terminal. Steven, RK's brother, also had a netnavi, called Hydroman, a blue aqua type netnavi with ripples of light blue water on his dark blue bodysuit. He could use Virus Data which allowed him to fuse with any virus and take on their powers temporarily. His symbol on his chest and helmet was a blue geyser. His standard attack was his Hydrosword, basically a water charged Longsword. Steven, Chaud, Lan, and RK ran to find the source of the noise. They found a computer. "Plug In! Megaman, Protoman, Kindleman, Hydroman, Transmission! The four yelled. As soon as the four navis appeared, they saw a slew of viruses approaching them, and started attacking them. Meanwhile, a Dark Dimensional Area quietly assembled in the real world. The four netops saw a Dark Crossfuser. They got ready to cross fuse only to get their PET's and Synchro chips destroyed by a red beam. With their navis stuck in the cyberworld the four prepared to do all that they could, so they ran. The netbattle laboratory had an inner chamber with 6 Link PET's that each had a gem's shell with the colors red, blue, and green. They each grabbed one and downloaded their navis while dodging attacks. Ten minutes later, the installations were complete. Then Andrew saw a chip that looked that looked like a Dark Synchro chip except the body was white, and it had a blue gem in the center. He slotted it in.

**SP Synchro chip in and Download! **

Immediately an immense blue blast exploded from the PET and covered RK. When the light faded, RK stood in Crossfusion with a giant orange flame surrounding him. He had the same shoulder pads as his navi, a flame blast shape jutting from up his icon and diagonally down the sides. He also had flame shapes jutting up the sides and center of his bodysuit, plus a red gem (if you simply put two lines in the center of the V).

He started move with such speed, that his evil enemy could no longer see him. RK started to glow as brightly as the flame surrounding him. "Kindle Blaster SP!" RK yelled. Immediately, his standard weapon appeared on his arm and he fired a giant blast of flame that appeared to engulf the enemy. "Up here!" The Crossfuser shouted. Then he jumped down and slammed R Kindleman into the ground. "The name's Jamy Chaou and Scytheman.

Indeed, Scytheman's crossfusion armor could tell you that Scytheman was a good name. Jamy had a black mask over his face covering all but his eyes and mouth. Above that was a dark black hood. His icon was a picture of a ghost. He had a black cloak and two scythes on his back.

He pulled out his scythes and leaped at R Kindleman. R Kindleman moved quickly out of the way and summoned a Longsword. He started slashing at the scythes until R Scytheman used Antisword. After knocking Kindleman to the ground, he pulled back out his scythes and aimed it at his fallen opponent. "It's over." He whispered. R Kindleman jumped up and punched R Scytheman forward. He then shouted: "HeatShot, Heat V, and HeatSide! Program Advance: HeatSpread!" He aimed the weapon at his opponent, and began to charge it. "**Now** it's over!" he shouted, launching the fiery blast.

A few seconds later, the Dark Dimensional Area faded and so did Crossfusion. In a few moments the criminal, Jamy Chaou was in custody. "My team… will come after you soon … I was only… a distraction… see… what happens… to Scilab. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha." Jamy cackled. "We'll see." RK said. "Next stop… Scilab." "Fine." Chaud replied. "But Lan and I have to go patrol ACDC first. "Okay." RK then rushed over to Scilab to meet Steven, who had gotten a head start. "Jack In! Kindleman! Power Up!" Kindleman then appeared in Scilab terminal next to Hydroman. "We gotta be ready for anything." Hydroman said. A silver boomerang spun by them and slammed into the firewall. Then Crescentman appeared.

He was a medium sized navi with a black visor, a yellow crescent-shaped boomerang helmet, with a silver point on top, standard yellow gloves and boots, a silver bodysuit and a crescent icon.

"Not you again! I'll destroy you! Crescent Boomer!" he shouted. At that instant another silver boomerang flew from out of nowhere, flying towards the two heroes. Kindleman and Hydroman leaped into the air in response, but it turned upwards. They then realized that the boomerang would not stop until it hit its target. "Hydrosword!" Hydroman shouted as his default weapon appeared on his arm, and then in an instant, the boomerang was in two pieces on the floor. In another instant Crescentman was on the floor. Behind him were Megaman and Protoman. "If we came too late, you wouldn't have left anything for us to do?" Protoman asked, smirking.

**--------------------------------**

"It is almost done." Dr. Crash said. A young man in his twenties, he had dark red hair, a peach face, red eyes, and always wore an evil smirk. "Are you ready, Team Neo Nebula? He asked his prized warriors. "Yes Sir!" they shouted in unison. "Good. Your mission is to distract the humans and their navis, and steal the U.L.T.I.M.A.T.E. codes from: Ultraman, Legendman, Thrasherman, Inframan, Murderman, Arrowman, Thumperman, and Energyman. This way, I may create the ultimate netnavi…. NEO NEBULA! He shouted. "Genius, sir." Then they all disappeared into the cyberworld.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: When the group encounters a slew of Beast navis in the Undernet, Rockman Beasts Out to take them on. But if there's too much, It's not like anyone else can Beast Out…. Right?

REVIEWS!


End file.
